One Big Happy Family
by AlvinXBrittanyFanAllDay115
Summary: 2 mouths after "One boy and two girls" Alvin, Brittany, and Jeanette Live in a small mansion in the woods of LA, the kids are born and the kids love to play pranks with there parents. Basically a story of Family.
1. Chapter 1

** This is the sequel to "One boy and two girls" in this Alvin, Brittany, and Jeanette are now living in the woods together, Alvin is double mated (If that is even possible) to The two sisters. But before they left Dave was nice enough to get together with some friends and build a small Chipmunk sized mansion.**

April 24, 2016  
20 miles from the Seville Family household into the LA Forest.

There was a small mansion in a large forest, there lived two Female Chipmunks including there children and also one Male Chipmunk as the Mate (Husband)

Inside the mansion the two Chipettes where having a conversation about there mate.  
The Dark brown fur Chipette looked at the Light fur Chipette and asked.

Hey Brittany did you see Alvin? I haven't seen him since this morning when he left to get food.  
Brittany looked up at the Chipette and said. No Jeanette I have not seen him, I hope he get's back ok.

Then a small Chipette walked into the room about waist size to the other two.

Jeanette felt a small tugging on her fur and looked down to find a little Chipmunk looking up at here with curious eyes.

Oh baby there you are! Said Jeanette as she picked him up and placed him on her lap.  
Mommy where's dady? Asked the little boy.  
He'll be home in a bit, why don't you go get your brothers and sisters and get ready for dinner.  
Ok! Said the little boy as he hoped of her mothers lap an ran into the living room.

Brittany heard a little noise from the front entrance of the house and turned her head in that direction.  
All of the sudden Alvin burst in the front door with five baskets of food, h looked so tired.

Alvin! Brittany and Jeanette yeld as the ran over to help him carry the food.

Thank you girls, I don't know what id do with out you. Said Alvin as he layed down the last basket of food.

All of the sudden there where sounds of little feet running along the floor.  
Oh boy. Said Alvin as he prepared him self for and ambush.

DADDY! Yelled eight little chipmunks and chipettes as they all dog pilled on there father at the same time causing him to lose a fraction of air from the impact.

Daddy your home! Squealed there youngest son "Candy".  
Hey Candy how's my little man doing. Asked Alvin.

Hey I thought I was your little man! Yelled Alvin oldest son Yuri (I though since im Russian I should have some Russian names).  
You are my little man, you all are.

What about use daddy? Asked a little chipette by the name of Becky. (Becky is my Profile pic).  
You girls are my little angels, each and every ne of you are special just like your brothers.

Alvin could not help but think of his little angels and devils, all the way back when they where first born. It was the most magical day of his life and the first time he has ever fainted. That's right Alvin fainted when the girls popped out the first baby. Although they have had some troubling times keeping care of the kids Alvin and the family have always stuck together even in emotional times. He remembers when Candy first spook his words, he said Dawdy. He remembers when his other son drew on Brittany's face when she was sleeping, oh boy I've never herd her scream that loud.

Alvin you seem a little tired, you should go sleep. Said Brittany as she helped him of the floor.  
Umm it's ok i'll cook some dinner.

No, Alvin you go lay down, we will take care of it this time. Said Jeanette.  
Ok.

**Well here is my first Chapter of "One Big Happy Family" don't get on my back if my smelling is of. Every Chapter will get longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

Alvin's pov  
I felt a little drowsey this morning. My eyes are sorer, my muscles for some reason hurt really bad. I slowly open my eyes and on either side of me laid the most beautiful chipettes I have ever seen.

Brittany reminds me of an angel when she's sleeping. Jeanette, well she's really cute when she sleeps. They must have came to bed after taking care of the kids. I got outta bed, slowly so my movements wouldn't wake my mates.

I slowly walked over to the shower in our room. I turned the water on and stepped in. The soothing feeling of the water running down my furry back made me feel like an angel. A furry angel that is.

The water reminds me of the time when me and Dave got together to build this house.

It was pouring rain outside, the girls wanted us to come in. We just kept working like there was no tomorrow.

I finished with my shower and turned the water off. Steam filled the bathroom, I went to grab my towel and couldn't find it. I realised that I had forgotten to put new clean ones next to the shower the day before.

"Great! How am I supposed to dry off now?!" I asked myself. I walked to the door slowly and opened it. Peaking throught the small opening I looked for the towels.

I eventually found them on the stand next to our bed.

"Crap!" I said to myself.

I just can't walk out there with the girls sleeping. I know that they're my mates, but they have a thing about seeing me naked. Whenever I'm naked, they go berserk!

That's how we got eight kids. Yeah I know at first we had five. I just can't help it. Those two are just so damn sexy.

Anyway, I decided to go for it. I mean it is my house! I ran out and grabbed a towel and ran back to the bathroom. After I dried off, I walked out and put on my little gray shorts with a white shirt with an anarchy symbol on the right shoulder.

That's when the girls woke up.

"Alvin, baby what are you doing up? You don't have to work today." Asked Jeanette. Using her left ark to support herself.

" I know, I know. It's a habit, you two go back to sleep. You look like you could use the rest." I said.

"Ok, we will. But if the kids wake up, well you know the routine." Said Brittany as she and Jeanette laid back down and closed their eyes. Drifting off to sleep.

I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. I moved to the kitchen to make myself some breakfast. I sat down for a nice cup of coffee. I began to think about when the house was finished.

( flashback)

It was summer in July. Dave, his friends and I had just finished the house a day ago. The girls were moving their stuff in. I was going to see Dave, he said he wanted to talk to me.

"Alvin! Over here!"

I looked over to my right to see my adoptive father Dave waving at me. I walked over to him and he signaled for me to sit down. I did as I was told. He began to talk.

"Alvin you have matured into a very good young man. You have two mates and beautiful children on the way. I couldn't be more proud of you right now!" He said with a smile on his face.

"Thanks Dave, that means a lot." I said.

I turned around and walked towards my new home. Awaiting the challenges parenthood would give me. But before I could, I was stopped.

"Alvin?"

I turned around to see Dave looking at me.

"Good luck...son." He said with. A big smile.

"Thanks...dad." I said to Dave as I walked back to my new home.

Well there it is I hope you like how I redid it. I added a few more words and fixed some spelling tell me what you think


End file.
